Intruders
by taliaelle.ments
Summary: Lily Potter is beginning her first year at Hogwarts and everything is going great! That is until Professor McGonagall, the headmistress is seemingly attacked.
1. IntroChapter 1 (Slow Start)

**Authors note: JK Rowling owns everything in Harry Potter, so I can't claim rights. Anyway, new story! I haven't written in a while so plz bear with me! Also, this'll be a slow chapter, what with just starting the story. I apologize for any errors that may have occurred, grammatical and whatnot. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 1:

Lily Potter woke up suddenly, from the blaring of her alarm clock. A room down the hall, she heard James and Albus's alarm, and a loud thud. Jumping from her bed, Lily flipped on her bedside light. Dressed in clothes from the night before, she scampered out into the hall and into the bathroom. As she dolloped some tooth paste onto her toothbrush, Albus slumbered in. Following him behind, was an even groggier James.

Twenty five minutes later, all of the Potters were packed tightly into their car, luggage bumping around the trunk, and owls hooting indignantly through their cages.

"I'm gonna meet Fred and Vic at the platform," James said. He had two mismatched socks on, and his shirt on backwards.

"As you always do. Just make sure you watch your sister, ok? You too, Al," Ginny said.

"Mom!" Lily complained.

James grinned. "We always take care of our precious Lily-boo! Like that time playing quidditch when..."

"She fell off her broom because you hit a bludger at her?" Albus cut in. Lily giggled, her cheeks rosy.

"That is nothing to joke about!" Ginny huffed, trying to hide a small smile. The kids grinned at each other. Finally, Harry pulled the car to a stop, and unlocked the doors. Together everyone started crawling out, and grabbing luggage. As Albus tried picking up his new briefcase, the handle disappeared. Albus glared at James.

"Really?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Lily giggled, long used to her brothers jokes.

"I swear it wasn't me!" James said, holding up his arms in surrender through a sly smile. Behind them, they saw the Weasleys familiar red Porsche pull up, swerving through lanes wildly. The car screeched to a stop at a drastic slant, and the Weasleys popped out. Teddy was with them, and joined James, while Rose went to Albus, and Hugo ran up to Lily.

"Ronald, I _told_ you to let me drive!" Hermione said. The kids all laughed, and Ron swung the keys triumphantly.

" _I_ had to, since it's Hugo and Lily's first year. Besides, that Sara-"

"Siri," Hermione muttered.

"-Gives terrible directions," Ron finished.

"Oh, shush Ronald," Hermione replied. "We're going to be late." The two families lugged their stuff to a rack where carts stood empty, and hauled their baggage onto carts for each student. Hugo and Lily were talking animatedly about each class.

"Wouldn't you want herbology first, Hugo? It'd be a sensible decision," Rose implored.

"Why? Because of Professor Neville?" Hugo asked.

"No. And quit calling him Neville. That'd be weird," Rose replied.

Just then they arrived between platforms nine and ten. "Come on, now. Coast is clear," Hermione said. Together the families walked through the platform casually, in pairs of two. On the platform, wizards and witches of all ages busted about lively, in large groups. James spotted Victoire and Fred waiting for them, and walked over while Teddy quickly adjusted his shoes then ran to catch up. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily thought she could swear that he took something out of his shoe and put it with James' bag. When Lily looked for a second glance, she didn't see anything.

"Lily," Ginny said, getting her attention. "Don't forget to be good. Make sure you write to us, and before you know it'll be Christmas break. I'll miss you," She said. Lily smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Mom," Lily replied.

"And I'm the toe rag in the corner," Harry joked. "Lily, I know you'll love it at Hogwarts. Just be sure to update us on...whatever happens," Harry continued. Lily wondered what that meant.

"Ok, Dad. I'll miss you, too," She said. Suddenly a jet of steam rolled out of the Hogwarts Express.

"You better get going then," Ginny said. Lily nodded and grabbed her bags. James and Albus ran over and got their stuff too. Next to them, the Weasleys were saying good bye to their own children. Lily hugged her parents, then the Weasleys and walked towards the train with Hugo, Albus, Rose, James, and Teddy. Fred and Victoire joined them, as their parents made their way towards the other parents. Finding their own compartments, Lily stuck her head out the window. Spotting her parents, she waved goodbye. She sat across from Hugo, who was also waving, then they stowed their luggage in the racks above the seats.

"So," Hugo said. He was already in his Hogwarts robes, which were new and freshly pressed. "What should we do first?"

"Well, do you want to play a game of exploding snap?" Lily said, pulling out some stuff for it.

A bit later, Lily heard the all awaited candy trolley. "Hugo!" Lily exclaimed. Hugo too had heard.

"What should we get?" Hugo asked, his eyes dreamy.

"Everything!" Lily exclaimed, and pulled out her money. Hugo pulled out his and they counted.

"Well, how about two of everything?" Hugo asked, getting excited.

"We are gonna gain ten pounds, but let's do it!" Lily replied. Lily and Hugo opened the compartment door and looked out. A row down, a blonde boy recognizable as Scorpius Malfoy was waiting for the trolley to get to his compartment. Lily spotted Fred sneaking towards the trolley with a bunch of candies in thieir wrappers still. Lily pointed it out to Hugo. Fred pulled a cloak out from behind his back and slipped it on. Instantly he turned invisible, and with a crinkle Lily saw Fred's sweets fall onto the trolley. The trolley witch exited the compartment two rows down from Scorpius, and moved on. No one had noticed the additional candy. Pulling candy from the trolley, candy that had been there before, she gave it to Alex Burdinrung, the third year Gryffindor quidditch star who Albus always talked about. One of Alex's popular comrades poked his head out of the opposite compartment and got some candy that Lily deemed safe as well. Both paid, and the trolley lady came to Scorpius's compartment.

"I'll have three licorice wands, cauldron cakes, and chocolate frogs please," Scorpius ordered. "My treat," He said, pulling out a handful of gold. The trolley witch gave him the candy, this time some of which from the pile, and took the gold. Scorpius retreated into his compartment, and Hugo stifled a smile. A few compartments later, the trolley witch had arrived and smiled down at Lily and Hugo.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked.

"Yes, please. May we have two of everything?" Hugo replied. He and Lily handed the trolley witch their money. She gave them back some change, and then grabbed all different kinds of candy, handing each kid one of each.

"Thank you!" Lily said, as she and Hugo retreated back into their compartment.

"Some of this candy was from Fred," Hugo said. Lily nodded.

"I know."

"Do you trust it?" Hugo asked.

"No," Lily said, opening a wrapper. It was a lollipop, red and shiny. She popped it into her mouth and gasped.

"What?" Hugo asked, suspicious. Lily stuck out her tongue revealing the lollipop stuck to her tongue. She pulled at the stick but it wouldn't budge.

"Uuuuh!" Lily complained.

"Try biting the stick off," Hugo suggested, trying not to laugh. Lily bit down hard on the candy and it cracked. Suddenly it vanished, candy and stick. "Dad told us about some of Uncle George's products. He told us about those, except the wrapper was different." Hugo continued.

"Your turn," Lily said, grinning. Hugo sorted through his pile of candy until he found a chocolate frog.

"Can't go wrong with-" From a different compartment, a high pitched scream cut off Hugo.

"Bloody candy!" Scorpius Malfoy screamed. Through their door, they heard people laugh.

"I wonder which candy he ate," Hugo said. "I was going to say a chocolate frog but maybe not."

"Do it!" Lily implored.

"You know you haven't changed into your robes yet, maybe you should. They say that-"

"Stop stalling Hugo!" Lily replied, but she started to pull out her robes anyway.

"Fine," Hugo said, sighing as Lily pulled on her robes.

"There," She said. "I've done my part." Hugo unwrapped a chocolate frog and bit off the end of it. Nothing happened. He shrugged.

"I guess it was already there," Hugo said, relieved.

Thirty minutes later, the two had eaten all of their sweets when the train started to slow. Looking out the window, neither could see the castle yet. They emerged into the aisle where some students had already gathered. All of the students were escorted out of the train, when the unmistakable voice of Hagrid called out for the first years. Making their way towards Hagrid, they saw James, Albus, Rose, Fred, Victoire, and Teddy say hi to Hagrid before heading to the carriages.

"Hi Hagrid!" Hugo called as they got closer. Hagrid turned and spotting them smiled.

"Why 'ello, Hugo. 'Ello Lily," Hagrid replied.

"Hi," Lily called up. Hagrid smiled again before directing the first years to their boats. A bunch of nervous looking children were shuffling forward, trying to get to the boats quickly. Rose and Hugo ended up in a boat with two kids they had never seen. As the boats started gliding towards the unseen castle, whisper broke out between the students.

"Hello," Lily said to the two kids. They looked up, startled to be addressed.

"Hi," said one girl. The other kid, a small boy, didn't say anything.

"So what're your names? I'm Hugo, and this is Lily," Hugo said, gesturing to the two of them.

The boy looked up and said, "I don't know," so quietly that it sounded like 'Issac Bo.'

"Hi Issac," The girl said brightly. "I'm Shasta. Hey Hugo, Lily." As they passed a large bush easily as tall as a building, the castle came into view. Against the setting Sun, the towers stood grandly shining in all of their glory, uniting as one giant castle. "I'm gonna get lost," Shasta said in awe. All conversation had stopped.

"Alrigh' firs' years, we're here. I'm gonna help yeh get off yer boats, so please don' try it yerselves," Hagrid said, cutting the silence.

Five minutes later, Hagrid was leading all the first years to the doors. Shasta had stuck with Lily and Hugo, something they didn't mind. She told them all about growing up as a half blood, neither her mom nor herself knowing about magic, and her dads slips; to receiving her Hogwarts letter. By the time she finished, they had reached the looming doors. Hagrid knocked, and then stepped back. The doors swung back revealing Professor Longbottom. He smiled warmly at the new students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Longbottom said. "This will be your second home for the school year. If you will follow me, we may begin the sorting." The first years all followed Professor Longbottom inside the great hall. It was a ginormous room with five long tables. The teachers sat at one facing the students' tables, which Lily knew were for each of the Hogwarts houses. Professor Longbottom explained about the houses, sorting ceremony and rules, until finally he announced it was time for the sorting to begin. Between the teachers' table and the students, a patched old hat sat on a stool. Lily remembered her dad explain about the sorting hat. Then suddenly it began to sing about each house. Professor Longbottom produced a large scroll, and began calling names of students who went to the hat and got sorted, until finally, "Margraou, Shasta!"

Shasta walked up to the sorting hat, nerves on edge. She picked up the hat, and sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head. It sunk down to her nose before starting.

"Hmm. A Margaou...better be GRYFFINDOR!" Lily cheered with the Gryffindor table. Shasta let out a huge sigh of relief before starting towards the Gryffindor table, placing the hat carefully on the stool. A few more names were called and then Lily was called. Hugo slapped her on the back, supportingly. Lily walked slowly towards the stool, and picked up the sorting hat. She sat down, and placed it on her head. Barely a second passed before the worn fabric shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" A loud burst of applause was audible from that table. Lily stood up excitedly and placed the sorting hat back down. She ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Shasta, who congratulated her. Lily looked back eagerly and watched a handful of people get sorted, cheering whenever a Gryffindor was called.

"Weasley, Hugo!" Professor Longbottom called. Hugo approached the sorting hat, which fell over his ears when he put it on.

The sorting hat waited a second before proclaiming him Gryffindor. Lily and Shasta cheered their loudest, as Hugo replaced the hat, and ran over to join them. A few more people were called until all the first years had been sorted. Filch ran out from a corner and grabbed the stool and hat with Mrs. Norris his cat following. He ran out of the room, and Professor Longbottom took a seat at the teachers' table. Professor McGonagall stood up and raised her arms.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, to all first years and returning. The Forbidden Forest continues to be forbidden, something that shouldn't be taken for granted. Information for quidditch tryouts will be posted this Thursday in your respective dormitories, as will be dueling classes, which are optional. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast. And with that, let's eat!" Professor McGonagall said, clapping her hands together once. Food appeared on platters, enough for double the amount of students. Lily, Shasta, Hugo, and the rest of the Gryffindorns all dug in; hungry after the train ride.

"Hugo, would you pass the crisps, please?" Shasta asked, loading her plate with ground beef. Lily herself had a plateful, and was pouring on some barbecue sauce.

As Hugo handed Shasta the bowl of crisps, he asked, "Should we do the dueling? I'm going to try out for quidditch, so I hope they don't overlap."

"Quidditch? What's quidditch?" Shasta asked. "Everyone talks about it."

Lily gaped at her. "Quidditch is the best sport ever! You fly around the pitch on broomsticks, whilst trying to score and defend hoops. There is a seeker who tries to catch a tiny, golden ball to end the game and get 150 points!" She exclaimed. As Lily and Hugo went on about quidditch, they ate their stomachs full. By the time dessert came around, the trio barely had the heart to eat. Finally, McGonagall called bedtime, and the Gryffindors were led to the common room. Once there, the girls went to their separate dormitories. Laid out on their beds were their luggage, and clothes emblazoned with the Gryffindor logo. Lily said good night to Shasta, who's bed was next to hers, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: JKR owns all of Harry Potter. I do not. Also, I do not have an editor so please forgive my punctuation problems. Anyway, sorry for the last chapter being so slow! I'm working on description and the style I write with, so please leave me any tips or critiques. Thank you!**

Chapter 2

Lily Potter awoke in the middle of the night to a sound of footsteps. She lay still, her eyes closed. As Lily's heartbeat began to pick up, she slowly opened an eye a fraction of an inch. Nothing. There was nothing. The sound stopped, and Lily closed her eyes again. She heard the footsteps again, and sat up straight. Instinctively, she reached for her pillow and chucked it towards the noise. She watched the pillow fly through the air and fall to the ground with a thump, as if there was an invisible barrier. Lily stood up, pulling her wand off of her bedside table.

"State your business," Lily said firmly, looking around for any signs of anything. Seeing nothing, Lily sighed.

Next to her, Shasta rolled over in her sleep and murmured ever so quietly, "Shuddup." Lily scanned the room one more time before returning her pillow and going back into bed, putting her wand back. The rest of the night she slept pitifully.

"LILY! LILY!" Lily heard, jumping up quickly. Seeing it was only Shasta, she relaxed. "You look like you slept well," Shasta remarked. Lily rubbed her eyes and explained what she witnessed.

"It was probably someone going to the bathroom," Shasta replied. Lily nodded uneasily.

Both girls started getting ready for breakfast, trying to stay out of other girls' ways. As the duo made their way towards the bathroom, they stopped. A huge crowd of the girls stood gathering around something.

"What? What is it?" Lily asked, starting to squeeze her way towards the front. With Shasta close behind, Lily gagged as a putrid stench filled her nose. As she got to a better position to see, she noticed a large hole behind the sinks. In one sink it was hissing and spewing random streams of smoke. It looked as if acid had eaten away the newly polished faucet. Shasta gasped.

One girl at the front said, "We just got in here. The door was sealed, so Miranda over here had to unlock it." She gestured towards an older girl. Lily took a closer look at the hole. Behind it, a series of pipes wove in and out each other. They seemed to grow thinner closer to the sinks, the only part remaining big enough to fit a person. Lily considered telling the group what she had heard last night but paused.

She hesitated before asking, "Why don't we fetch Professor McGonagall?" Lily didn't want the girls thinking she was delusional on the first day.

A girl in the back piped up. "I'll go," before scurrying out towards the common room. Lily felt the crowd growing larger as more people woke up.

Finally the Head Girl walked in and told everyone to, "Get on with it and don't use the plumbing," and then everyone went back to their bunks. Lily dressed, and brushed her hair, before she and Shasta headed downstairs.

"How could someone have been using the bathroom last night if the sink was corrupted?" Lily asked, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Could've been before," Shasta suggested. Lily shook her head before changing the topic.

"Are you going to try out for qudditch?" Lily asked, pushing open the portrait hole.

"I have never even seen a broom!" Shasta replied.

"At least try," Lily implored.

"Fine," Shasta said. "Will you take me out in our free period?" She asked. Lily nodded. Spotting another student, they started following them.

"You remember the rules?" Lily asked. Shasta shrugged.

"For the most part. I played softball and basketball, so I can throw and catch."

The two girls reached their first staircase down, which they found way more enjoyable than climbing up all of the stairs yesterday. They continued talking about quadditch, all the way until they reached the Great Hall. They walked over to the Gryffindor table where Hugo sat talking with some boy. Lily sat down next to him. Looking over Hugo noticed the girls. He glanced at them before turning back to his friend.

Shasta whispered to Lily, "Did you see that? I thought you too were close."

"Shasta, what if they hear you?" Lily whispered back. Shasta smiled.

"Hey Hugo, did you get your schedule?" She asked. Hugo turned around.

"Does it look like I did?" He asked, shaking his head. His friend looked at the two girls.

"Who are these two chicks?" He asked. The boy had short trimmed hair, and dark skin.

"Lily, my cousin, and Shasta, her friend," Hugo replied, quickly.

"I'm Doran," Doran said, holding out his hand to Lily and Shasta. They shook, then the girls started to put food onto their plates. Midway through eating a pancake, Alex Burdinrung and a group of boys with him walked up to the table next to Shasta.

"Mind if we sit here?" Alex asked. Lily's cheeks grew a little bit redder. Shasta flashed an 👌 sign, midway through a bite of toast. Alex and his friends sat down, and immediately started discussing quidditch. Shasta, next to them, started immitating them exaggeratedly.

A little later, the students were handed their schedules. Because of the large ammount of first years in Gryffindor, they were split in half for their classes. Shasta and Lily were together, and Hugo and Doran on the other group.

"Doran, how did you and Hugo meet?" Lily asked.

Doran looked up from a huge bite of waffles. "Dropped a dung bomb on Hugo's pillow," He remarked, smiling.

Shasta let out a snort. "Probably deserved it," She replied, grinning. Hugo glared at her.

Lily stood up. "Class starts in ten minutes," She said, then she and Shasta got up and left the Great Hall.

"So we have Herbology, what should we bring?" Shasta asked, turning a corner.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, I'll check the list they gave us," She replied.

"Which list?"

"The supply list, for what to buy. We'll see what sounds reasonable," Lily said. "And after lunch, in free period, we'll fly."

Shasta rolled her eyes. "Quidditch, quidditch, quiditchhhh. Quidditch, won't you marry me? Oh quidditchhh..." Shasta sang.

"Quidditch I love youuu!" James sang back, suddenly running down the stairs with his crew of friends.

"Marry me, marry me, marryyyyy meeeeee!" They all sang in harmony.

"Go join a choir," Lily mumbled.

"Oh Lilly-wee," Teddy replied. "We signed _you_ _and_ Hugo up for Hogwarts' choir!"

"Practice in free period," Vic added.

"We can add your little friend here too," Fred pointed out. "'Oh Professor, I just love singing. Lily and I want solos,'" Fred sang in a sing song voice. James rubbed Lily's head in a ruffle your hair sort of way, before he and his friends moved along laughing.

"Would they have actually–"

"Yes."

Not long after, Lily and Shasta were making their way to Herbology.

"So he's your family friend?" Shasta asked. Lily nodded as they pushed open the door to the green house. A bunch of students were already there, Lily and Shasta late because of a bathroom stop. They found an open in the back, and put their stuff down.

"Ah, why hello Lily. Who's your friend here?" Neville asked, peering towards them with a empty pot and wand in hand.

"Shasta," Shasta replied.

"Ok then, welcome. Now, don't be late again or that is strike two. Strike three: detention," Neville said.

"Yes, Nev–professor," Lily said, stuttering with his name. Neville smiled knowingly, then turned towards his desk. With a swish of his wand, a quill scratched two marks on a piece of paper. Attendance, Lily assumed. Neville faced the class and held up the pot.

"Furbosio," He said, tapping the pot with his wand. It filled with dirt, which he showed to the class. "Alright. The spell I'm going to teach you will instantly speed up growth. Inside the dirt are two flower seeds. Watch carefully," Neville continued. "Polinia speedus." He waved his wand in a circle and the class watched mesmerized as two green seedlings rose out of the dirt and bloomed into healthy roses. "Now, if you mess up the spell hopefully nothing will happen. However, some classes actually had fungus grow on their toes. To do the spell right, you must make a very loose circle with your wand. Please practice this motion." The students hastily reached for their wands, and started swinging them. Finally, Neville had them practice the words, then the spell. He handed out pots full of dirt. Lily had created a small sprout but then it shriveled away and died. Shasta was having worse luck. Mold was forming on the edges of her pot. Lily looked over at Shasta who was waving her wand up and down. The mold started crawling outside the pot and crawling onto the table.

"Shasta, stop," Lily said. Shasta looked up, and let her arm drop. The mold evaporated. Shasta sighed before turning back to her work. "Circle, not slash," Lily continued. Shasta tried, and had the same result as Lily.

"Thanks," Shasta said. The two girls continued to work, as Neville went around correcting each student. When he got to Shasta and Lily, he demonstrated ways to roll out the word. Upon trying that, the girls grew decent sized roses, none as full or bright as Neville's however. Neville applauded the girls, then had the class stop as he implored them to take out their textbooks. The rest of class went by looking through the phases of growing plants and their cycles. By the time the students were let out, Shasta and Lily were zoned out. As they left the classroom they said a warm goodbye to Neville before hurrying out.

"Nice guy," Shasta remarked.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "Where to now?"

"I think charms," Shasta said, pulling outher schedule.

A little later the girls had arrived at the classroom with a group of Gryffindors. Next to them, the Ravenclaws were talking animatedly about their last class.

And so it went for the next few hours. The girls had just finished potions, as they headed up to the Gryffindor dormitories to drop off their stuff.

"That was a little slower than I expected, for my first ever magic lessons," Shasta remarked. Lily sighed.

"Yeah. Tomorrow hopefully they won't review any more guidelines and rules," Lily replied. They stopped at the portrait hole, and gave the Fat Lady the password before going in on their own for the first time. When they got to the girls' dormitories, they saw the bathrooms had been blocked off, but they couldn't tell if anyone had been working on it. They plopped their stuff on their beds, then headed back to the common room, nearly running into Hugo and Doran before Shasta pulled Lily back. They had a layer of grime on, as if they'd walked through a room full of dust. Shasta snorted.

"You look nice," She said, gesturing at their clothes. They smelled slightly of diesel, which the girls wrinkled their noses at. Doran winked.

"James dropped a dung bomb in Doran and I's bed," Hugo said sullenly. "And the bathrooms were shut off after this morning." Doran grinned.

"At least change clothes," Shasta said, with a look of disgust. The boys sighed before consenting and heading back. Lily and Shasta went ahead, leaving for the Great Hall.

"How disgusting," Shasta remarked, as they headed down a flight of stairs. "Can't even try to tidy up."

"Yeah, I know," Lily agreed. "Doran was good about it though. Hugo looked like he was about to punch James," She continued, miming hitting someone. "He's sensitive, Hugo."

As the two entered the Great Hall, they saw no signs of Hugo or Doran. After they finished eating, they still hadn't seen either of the boys.

"That's weird," Lily told Shasta. Shasta nodded.

"Strange. Maybe they had a detention they forgot to tell us about or something, " Shasta said. They let it go, and decided to play quidditch. As they got brooms out of a closet, Lily noticed the corner of a robe covered with grime swing around the corner of the hall. Lily pulled Shasta's arm and they followed, brooms in hand. As they turned they saw Hugo turn and run down another hall. He was alone, with no sign of Doran.

"Hugo!" Shasta shouted, but he started running faster.

"Oh, screw it, we have brooms," Lily said, and she mounted then kicked off.

"Lily wait!" Shasta said, as she tried to imitate. She took to it smoothly, and the two flew off after Hugo. They were a hallways length behind, but made up half the distance.

"Hugo! Wait up!" Lily called, as she noticed for the first time that Hugo had a tiny glass vial in hand. He turned suddenly, and drew his wand, then muttered an incantation, before Lily and Shasta's brooms suddenly turned and launched the other way. Hugo disappeared as they went all the way past the Great Hall before regaining control.

"What the bloody heck was that?" Shasta demanded.

Lily shook her head. "I have no clue. How could he have been able to cast that, let alone the fact that he shunned us."

"Little jerk," Shasta muttered. "Why do you like him?"

Lily sighed. "Because he's my cousin. And he doesn't usually act like that. I've never seen him do anything like that."

Shasta rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What about Doran?" As if on cue, Doran appeared around the corner, and ran up to them.

"Hugo-he-he-just-ran away from me after you guys left. I tried to chase him, but he was gone," Doran said, panting. "Have you seen him? This dark look passed over his face and then he took off."

Lily and Shasta shared a look. "Yes. We _have_ seen him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Wow, it's been two years since I've worked on this story. I'm actually working on an original, but that won't be finished for years, probably. Anyway, I'm gonna start back up with this, and see how it goes. I had set FanFic aside, but now I'm happy to be coming back. I hadn't even realized that I missed this. Buttt, general disclaimer: I'm unfortunately not the writer that JK Rowling is, so I can't say Harry Potter is my own *sigh*. All creds to her. Also, I'm realizing that I'm writing this while Lily and co would still be in their first year bc of the whole 19 years later thing. So that means that they're two-thirds of the way through their first year at Hogwarts *deep breath* this has been my longest authors note and I apologize for that.**

Chapter 3

"Ok. You've seen him, where?" Doran asked. "I think he's in trouble or something. It's all messed up, and it doesn't fit. Why would he do something like that?"

"Gosh, I don't know. Could he perhaps be threatened or something? Or under influence? Or is someone possessing him? Is he being controlled?!" Lily was frantic.

"Yo, chill out. Just because he was acting weird and running away from us and performing advanced spells and-oh yeah I catch your drift. But every second we wait, he's getting farther from us, come on!" Shasta called, already back on broom. Lily mounted and kicked off her broom as well.

"Hey guys! No! Stop! Wait!" Doran called after them, but they were gone. Lily and Shasta flew past the corner, back to where they last saw him. They took off down the hall until it split.

"What way?" Lily asked.

"Split up. You go left!" Shasta ordered, and they both turned and flew off. Shasta turned down a corridor, listening for noise. She followed it down the hall, looking around frantically. Only then did her thoughts catch up with her. She, an eleven year old, half blood girl who had only recently learned that magic was real, flying on a broom for the first time without any instruction?! INSANE. The stories she'd have when she got home! Not that she could tell her muggle mates, but still.

Suddenly, a loud bang brought her back to her thoughts. It sounded distant. Lily!

Lily had flown off to the left. Feeling an indescribable gut instinct, she turned after Shasta had flown off, and looped back. Where would Hugo go? What would he be doing?

Lily figured that Hugo would go somewhere familiar. The only places he had been were Gryffindor towers, the great hall, and wherever his first class was. Lily realized that Doran would be the most help with that. She flew back a bit until she found him, panting as he ran in the direction she and Shasta had flown.

"Oh, come on," Lily told him, bringing him to the nearest broom closet.

"I thought you had to rent these?" Doran asked as Lily threw him one.

"Oh, come on, we don't have time, you ever ridden a broom before?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then come on!" Lily demanded, wasting no time. Doran flew after her as she raced away down the corridors. Not really knowing why, she wove through different corridors, until she heard a sound. It was a muffled bang. Checking to make sure Doran was still behind her, Lily continued towards the sound. It came from a boys' bathroom. Quietly, Lily and Doran landed on the ground, then set their brooms aside. They tiptoed towards the door, and silently peeked in. Doran gasped, and Lily clapped her hands over both her and Doran's mouths.

The same putrid stench from the destroyed bathroom in Gryffindor tower came pouring out into the hall. Doran pulled the door open all the way. There was another hole from a blast, with the same telltale signs of hissing acid. Doran and Lily noticed black, rubber imprints of footsteps leading to an open bathroom stall. The toilet gurgled as the shadow of a hooded figure swirled down.

"What the actual, bloody-" Doran started.

"My dad explained it to me once," Lily explained. "The ministry uses it to transport wizards down to the ministry from public bathrooms. You flush yourself down the toilet. It's rather like travel by fireplace."

"Fire vs. water. Right," Doran said. "Only-" He pointed. The toilet was still swirling. The two ran over, and looked as the fold of a cloak caught on the toilet seat. It looked familiar to Lily. She instinctively reached into the toilet water, and pulled on the cloak. Lily pulled it out, and the rest of it followed. Neither Lily's hand, nor the cloak, was wet in the slightest.

"That's disgusting," Doran commented. Lily stuck her tongue out at him, as Shasta burst in.

"Lily!" She cried. She ran over to Lily and Doran, as Lily filled her in.

"I think it's my dad's invisibility cloak," Lily finished. She ran the fabric through her fingers, then suddenly threw it over her shoulders. Lily was right. It was her dad's, and her body vanished in Shasta and Doran's eyes. Shasta, freaked out, pulled it off of her.

"I came as soon as I heard the explosion," She said. "But I think people are coming, we better go." Doran nodded, but Lily bit her lip.

"We should go to McGonagall," Lily suggested. "And there's something I wanna check. We better put this on," Lily continued, and they threw the cloak over the three of them. They disappeared from sight and crept out of the bathroom.

"We better return these," Doran suggested, picking up a broom. The three of them ran back towards the broom closet as voices and footsteps approached. After disposing of the rented brooms, which remained undamaged, they went somewhere quiet and took the cloak off. The three started walking towards the headmaster's office, Lily stowing her dad's cloak inside her own.

Little did they know that Hugo hadn't actually been Hugo. The real Hugo hadn't gone to breakfast that morning. He'd stayed behind cleaning his and Doran's own respective beds. But they'd soon learn that polyjuice potion ingredients had been stolen. Someone was pretending to be Hugo.


End file.
